Il cane e il gatto
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: "Por eso, las personas que prefieren a los perros necesitan ser amados y las que prefieren a los gatos necesitan amar". D18. Intento de fluff y OoC.


Dino esa tarde parecía haber decidido no molestar demasiado a Hibari pues se encontraba leyendo con atención un libro que había cogido de la gran biblioteca de la masión Cavallone. El ejemplar le había parecido curioso al capo desde el primer momento en el que vio su lomo de color azul claro y con un gracioso dibujo entre un perro y un gato adornándolo. Su nombre también le había parecido interesante: **Il cane e il gatto.**

A mucha gente esa simpleza le había parecido hasta infantil, pero Dino supo desde el momento en el que sus ojos fueron posados en aquel libro que sería distinto a los demás que se hallaban en aquella sección de la biblioteca. Es más, lo había encontrado interesante por lo mismo. Muchas veces en su largo historial en la mafia había descubierto que las personas más simples también eran muchas veces las más profundas. ¿Por qué no iba a ser igual con los libros?

Con esa mentalidad había decidido coger el ejemplar y leerlo más tarde, pero al final le surgieron planes mayores y no pudo. Así que, ahora en Namimori, había decidido darle una visita sorpresa a Kyoya pero éste, en vez de alegrarse, lo miró con una de sus peores caras y lo dejó pasar a regañadientes mientras le ordenaba que no le molestase mientras ojeaba unos papeles del comité disciplinario. En situaciones normales Dino se había comportado como un crío y había exigido la atención del menor hasta acabar llenos de golpes pero haciéndolo contra la pared, en el suelo o incluso -en las situaciones más románticas- en la cama. Sin embargo, ese día era distinto. En el interior del abrigo de Dino estaba aquel libro que le había llamado tanto la atención, así que pensó que era la ocasión perfecta para leerlo.

Se sentó tranquilamente en el salón, acabando por tumbarse con calma mientras dejaba las correderas que daban al jardín abiertas para el libre vuelo de Hibird. A su pupilo le pareció tan extraño que se rindiese tan pronto que pensó que había cogido una extraña enfermad en Italia o algo así, pero no dijo nada y se fue a su habitación a revisar todo el papeleo que tenía encima, que no era poco.

Dino empezó a leer el libro mientras observaba los dibujos. Eran suaves pinceladas que describían la silueta de un hermoso gato negro. Altivo, orgulloso, bello. En la página siguiente se encontraba un perro del mismo color, pero éste era mucho más alegre. Era un tanto torpe también, se notaba por las ligeras curvas de las pinceladas. Sin embargo, trasmitía más confianza que el felino en cuestión. Siguió pasando páginas y, después de múltiples dibujos que trataban de comparar a los perros y los gatos, empezaban las letras a formar palabras. Con gran satisfacción por el tipo de escritura -esa que tenía letra cursiva y parecía medieval- empezó a leer el ejemplar que tenía en sus manos y de momento se quedó embelesado por la historia que estaba leyendo. Era mucho más profunda y simple de lo que había imaginado cuando lo cogió y eso que cuando tomó el libro sabía que la trama dentro de él le iba a parecer interesante.

Los minutos pasaron así, Cavallone seguía leyendo de manera absorta mientras Hibird se paseaba volando de un lado a otro de la habitación piando alegremente. En un momento se posó en la mata de pelo rubia del capo y se acurrucó hasta caer dormido completamente. Mientras tanto, el prefecto de la escuela Namimori cada vez se sentía más enfadado con su tutor. ¿Por qué estaba todo tan silencioso? Era cierto que siempre se quejaba de lo ruidoso que era Dino y que le molestaba en demasía pero también le enfadaba el hecho de saber que estaba allí y no le hacía ni caso. Ese maldito le había malacostumbrado a recibir demasiadas atenciones inútiles y ahora no se hacía cargo de sus responsabilidades. Dispuesto a "morderlo hasta la muerte", se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba revisando los documentos de la escuela y se dirigió al salón con aire asesino. Fue su sorpresa el encontrar a un Dino totalmente absorto en la lectura de un, en su opinión, espantoso libro. Y allí seguía Dino, sin darse ni cuenta de que Hibari había llegado a la habitación donde se encontraba leyendo.

Aún así, tenía razones. El libro le estaba causando una sensación de satisfacción que aumentaba por cada palabra que leía. También le hacía comprender interesantes teorías que ya pondría en práctica cuando terminara de leerlo. Ese libro parecía hecho especialmente para él y ¿quién decía que no era así? Salió de su mundo de gatos y perros en el que se encontraba cuando notó una presencia -más bien un golpe- a su espalda que había hecho que hasta Hibird saliese despavorido por el jardín. Miró los ojos de su alumno. Se encontraba de esa manera que siempre hacía que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo entero.

—¿Ya terminaste, Kyoya? Espera un poco más, hehe.—Sonrió dulcemente mientras el menor alzaba una ceja sin poder créerselo. Dino siempre corría a sus brazos cuando le decía que había terminado de hacer cualquier cosa y que por fin podían estar juntos. ¿Qué tenía ese estúpido trozo de papel y tinta que le mantenía tan fascinado? Intentó probar con un par de golpes más a ver si así reaccionaba, pero el rubio se quejaba y continuaba la pacífica lectura.

Entonces supo lo que hacer. Se tumbó a su lado y empezó a mordisquearle la mano derecha para intentar que soltarse el libro de una jodida vez. Y no eran mordiscos nada flojos. Ni siquiera sabía como Dino había aguantado con la mano en esa posición si había soltado un quejido de los mil demonios. Frunció el ceño más de lo que lo tenía, poniendo las manos sobre el papel e impidiéndole la visión de las palabras al capo. Cavallone le miró suspirando y murmuró que quedaban sólo un par de páginas. Como respuesta, Kyoya le quitó el libro de las manos y se lo tiró a la cara mientras se sentaba dignamente en la otra punta del salón. Dino lo observó sin impedir que otro suspiro saliese de sus labios. Puso bien el ejemplar que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo por el rebote contra su rostro y leyó las dos páginas restantes.

—¿Por fin me harás caso, Haneuma?—Gruñó de la forma que él solamente sabía hacer y Dino rió aún con la marca que le había dejado el libro en la cara. Asintió acercándose a él mientras cerraba el libro y se sentaba a su lado.—Ahora yo no quiero, eres muy molesto.—Murmuró sin mirarlo, pues eso era una absoluta mentira. Muy en el fondo había temido que el jefe de la familia Cavallone se hubiese cansado de él hasta tal punto que hasta un libro le divertía más que el prefecto. Pero es algo que el capo no iba a escuchar en su puta vida porque no estaba dispuesto a decírselo.

—Era sólo un libro. Uno muy bueno, por cierto. —Rió Dino ante el comportamiento de su alumno.— Dime, Kyoya. ¿Prefieres los perros o los gatos?—Preguntó mientras recordaba la temática del libro que se resumía en una sencilla frase: "_Por eso, las personas que prefieren a los perros necesitan ser amados y las que prefieren a los gatos necesitan amar_". Hibari lo miró como si estuviese loco y bufó con molestia.

—¿Debo elegir o qué? Ambos son herbívoros débiles.—Dijo en respuesta y Dino asintió de manera muy lenta, como si estuviese procesando sus palabras.

—Eres un niño, Kyoya.—Había dicho después de varios segundos en silencio mientras lo atraía para besarlo en los labios. El prefecto -claramente enfadado- le pegó en el estómago con una tonfa que Dino no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido. Aún así no se había separado ni un centímetro de sus labios, continuando el beso de manera lenta. Hibari correspondió mordiéndole por donde pillaba, como si quisiese destrozarle los labios.

Mientras se besaban, el capo pensaba en el libro que había leído hacía nada y que ya le parecía tan lejano. Cuando Dino le había dicho eso a su pupilo, no había mentido en lo absoluto. Hibari era como un niño caprichoso que debía tener todo lo que quisiese cuando lo quisiera y esa comparación le parecía hasta divertida.

Tampoco pudo evitar compararlo con el gato del que tanto se hablaba en el escrito: altivo, orgulloso, bello. Hibari, en definitiva, era como un gato callejero y arisco que repelía a las personas que intentaban acercársele. Sin embargo, luego realmente era un ser totalmente indefenso ante la vida. Por eso, el gato cuando encontraba algo o alguien que le hacía sentirse a gusto necesitaba sacar las uñas y protegerlo, porque su único objetivo en la vida es demostrar que su destino no es estar solo por siempre y que alguien puede llegar a amarlo. Pero también le da miedo que su espacio personal sea demasiado invadido y nunca deja de ser tan orgulloso, así que necesita a alguien que esté con él sin ser egoísta y entonces es cuando el gato encuentra al perro. Un perro que es no es tan bello como él, ni tampoco posee esa libertad. Un perro fiel que puede amar por los dos y que no llega a atraparlo del todo porque la libertad del gato es la misma que la del perro.

—¿Sabes, Haneuma? Eres como un _chucho_.—Murmuró maliciosamente mientras se separaba del beso. Dino parpadeó un par de veces, era como si su alumno le hubiese leido los pensamientos.—Eso tal vez te dé tu respuesta.—Sonrió de lado, como todas esas veces que le gustaba estar en una pelea. Dino le besó la frente y sonrió de forma disimulada sobre ella.

—Prefiero a los_ gatos_.

Juraría que había visto a Hibari sonreír de aquella manera que sólo hacía cuando estaba a solas con su pollo.


End file.
